


I Dare You... | An Angel Dust x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Truth or Dare." Angel repeated, "I find the easiest way to get to know someone is by playing a little game."*I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	I Dare You... | An Angel Dust x Reader Lemon

"Sorry darlin, you're cut off. Pay up and scram." The bartender snatched the empty glass out of my hand.  
"Son of a bitch!" I slammed my now glassless hand on the bar, "I'm hardly even buzzed!" It's not my fault I can drink my weight in whiskey.  
"Cut. Off." The bartender repeated, then turned his back on me.  
"Get bent." I threw the money I owed at him and stormed off.   
Muttering about all the nasty things the bartender could do to himself, I made my way to the door. It was barely midnight, there were other bars. I was so absorbed in my little rant, I didn't notice the person in front of me until I smacked right into them.  
"Ouch! Sorry!" I stepped back and looked up at who I ran into. It was a tall, lanky, pale spider demon.   
"Hey!" I blurted, "I saw you in a porno!" Then clamped my hand over my mouth. Oh god...did I just say that? The spider demon grinned down at me, his one gold tooth glinting in the dim lighting.   
"That's right, baby. Angel Dust, at your service." He took my hand and kissed it.  
"(Y/N)." I replied, "I'm (Y/N)."  
"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)." He said, "Why are you leaving so early? The party has barely started."   
I shrugged, "Asshole at the bar cut me off." This made Angel grin even wider.  
"Then I suggest we go somewhere else." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the street. The red sky overhead allowed some sort of light for us to see by.  
"Truth or Dare." He said suddenly.   
"Huh?"   
"Truth or Dare." Angel repeated, "I find the easiest way to get to know someone is by playing a little game."  
I thought for a second before saying, "Truth."  
"What landed you in hell?" Well, that was a rather personal question.  
I sighed, "Drank too much, choked on my own puke. Next thing you know, here I am. Truth or Dare."  
"Truth."   
"Are you as bat shit insane as they say?"  
"Crazier." Well this was going to be a fun night.   
Angel looked over at me as we made our way down the street, "Your turn again."  
I quickly opted for the truth option. No telling what a dare could consist of.  
"And how crazy are you?" He asked me, turning us to a dark little bar that looked like it had seen better days.   
I laughed and replied, "I'm fucking psycho, Angel." The spider demon grinned, well, like a demon.  
"Alright then, pretty little psycho," He said, opening the door and pushing me in, "I choose dare this time." I thought for a moment, then had it.  
Giving him my own wicked grin, I purred, "I dare you to buy me a drink. Whiskey. Neat." Angel tipped his pretend hat at me, led me over to the bar and ordered two whiskeys. Both neat. After shooting it like a champ, I felt full of liquid courage.   
"Dare." I said, clicking my empty glass on the bar. Angel gave me a once over, pondering what to dare me to do.   
Then leaning in close enough so that I could smell the whiskey on his breath, he said, "I dare you to kiss me." I quickly closed the gap between the two of us and pressed my lips to his. One hand held him close by his lapel, the other ran through his hair. Angel quickly forgot his drink, all four hands pinning me close to his chest. With a final nip on his bottom lip, I broke off the kiss and stared deep into his eyes.  
"I dare you to fuck me." I said breathlessly. Angel did not have to be told twice. Grabbing my hand, he drug me down a dark hallway towards the bathrooms. Pushing me into the bathroom, he locked the door behind us. It was a dingy little room, but private.   
Angel took me into his arms once more and kissed me passionately. Two hands held me close, a third working at my bra and the fourth sliding my panties down my thighs. I pushed his own pants down just enough to get at what I really wanted.   
His cock was even bigger in real life. Well, I guess you did have to be hung like a horse to make it in the adult film industry. I didn't have time to balk though. Angel picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nibbled at his neck.   
I felt his cock slowly push deep into me.   
"Fuck (Y/N)." He moaned as he completely sheath himself inside my pussy. I bit back a whimper, wondering how he would manage not to split me in two.  
After giving me a moment to adjust to his size, he began to pump in and out, building speed with each thrust. I moaned his name, feeling his cock hit that sweet spot over and over. I could feel a knot of pleasure building in my core, begging to be released.   
"Angel..."I moaned his name, and at once he seemed to know what I needed. Reaching one of his hands between our bodies, he pressed one finger against my clit and pushed hard into me. At once, I felt the knot unwind and I shuttered with release. Waves of pleasure coursed over me and I clenched his cock.  
With a shutter of his own, Angel pushed one final time inside me and found his own release. Arms wrapped around each other, we remained suspended in time, catching our breath and finding our wits. I could feel our juices on my thighs and smell the unmistakable scent of sex and sin.   
Finally, Angel set me down on my own feet. Fumbling with our clothes, we exchanged devious smiles.  
"How about we go back to my place for a repeat performance?" I purred, already ready for round two.  
"Greedy little kitten, aren't you?" He chuckled, pinching my ass.   
Giggling, I replied, "Anyone who isn't greedy for your cock is insane." For emphasis, I grabbed the front of his pants and squeezed.   
Angel took my hand off his front and tucked me close to him. With a wicked grin, we walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and out the door. This was going to be a very long, very fun night.


End file.
